The Story Of The Rain Of A Million Flames
by Amadeus Prower JR
Summary: i Dont own Some Sega And Nintendo Charactyers That Are Here... I OWN:Alfonse Fernando,Ariel,The grand swordman ricky,Fernando Costabella,James patricson,Pricilla Hernandez AND Julio


Chapter 1

The Beginning

I don't own Sonic And Some Nintendo Stars...

Read my Sonic and Some Nintendo Stars Fanfic...

Medieval Age....

In those years too many wars the kingdom of Mobotropolis faced, it was not totally destroyed, but they were too many wars, some of the wars lasted for two or maybe nine years.

The kingdom, as years passed, turned into a political system controlled by religion and if a Hedgehog or Fox didn't believe on them they were killed.

Many injustices were committed, but then the Catars appeared and the Templar warriors too, they discovered a secret that could be the end of Mobotropolis and the end of religion as we know it nowadays. The religion is polytheist, all Mobius is in danger, you may say I am crazy but when will the end face our world?

Year 1993...

The descendent of the Catars is born, he will be a monk trained by his own father that will turn into a great Catar.

My Name Is Alfonse Fernando, I have 15 years, I am a Fox and I am an honored monk, my father died in 1999 and I am training alone...

A monk came fast, like sonic eating too much salsa Tabasco, and said "Sir, come please." And Fernando answered "What Happened?" and the monk answered "Someone Is Attacking our palace." Fernando answered "I am going."

Then that Fernando runs to the palace...

Fernando said "Who are you?" the attacker answered "my name is Jamie whit "J" Not whit "Y" and I want to kill monks." And Fernando answered "Bad day for you."

"Pow, Ka-boom, Pow..."

Fernando said "what an easy fight" and the monk leader answered "do not trust too much."

The Night...

Ghost said "Fernando, pspsps..." Fernando answered "What???" Ghost "Take this and begin your journey alone now." Fernando answered "Okay"

Fernando said "ill write something from my monk friends." Fernando said "Okay Friends Good-Bye".

Sounds Like a help sound...

Fernando said "okay I go."

Tails said "Help please someone."

Fernando "You let that kid in peace." Shadow the hedgehog answered "and if I not" Fernando answered "Fight me." Shadow Answered "Okay if you want a kick ass."

Fernando said "You first." Shadow answered "Okay have some kick ass."

Fernando closes his eyes...

POW...

Shadow answered "how do you see me whit closed eyes." Fernando answered "Secret." Shadow answered "Sorry but I need a kid to steal." Fernando answered "Dragon Hidoke!!!" Shadow answered "no, how do you?" Fernando answered "Kid go whit your friends." Tails answered "no."

Shadow answered "See you in another time." Tails answered "come please."

And they go to the chaos emerald sanctuary...

Knuckles said "Tails what I say you from being whit strangers." Knuckles said "hello my name is..." Fernando answered "wait." Fernando said "Dad too many years before I put your body here down of this place, here are some flowers." Fernando said "Fernando Alfonse." Knuckles answered "why you hide your face." Fernando answered "in my face I hide the revenge and secrets of my antecessors."

And they go whit the others...

Sonic said "Tails where you were." Tails answered "attacked by shadow but this man saved me." Sonic answered "who are you? I will not talk you until you show me your face." Fernando answered "too bad because I will not do it." Sonic answered "hey, hey whit me no you shitty."

POW...

Sonic Said "Mother Fucker why you do that." Fernando answered "Because I want." Knuckles answered "is the first time I see one person pounch his face in front of us." Sonic answer "You will pay."

Fernando said "you are mad so you can't attack me because for beat me you need to be tranquilized and meditate."

A half of a minute...

Fernando said "Do you give up." Sonic answered "no." Fernando answered "do you give up" Sonic answered "yes, please is too painful please I give up" Fernando answered "Is not for say but because you are the pain attention boy now you are the boy who says a stranger please."

Amy said "let's see if you resist to my pico-pico hammer." Fernando answered "Sorry but I don't attack you even if you attack me." Amy answered "Why?" Fernando answered "Because Iam not bad at all."

Fernando said "Well I need to go." Tails answer "where?" Fernando answer "here I am just no needed even I do your leader rival so for not having enemies ill go." Tails answer "Ill go whit you." Fernando answers "You have friends here." Tails answer "I am bored of being here attacking the same villain." Knuckles answer "Me too is just Eggman and Eggman fuck up Eggman."

Fernando said "you are needed here I am needed in my adventure to die for peace.

Fernando said "even if the others don't talk about me, even if girls don't die for me ill die for my peace."

Fernando said "you here." Knuckles answer "Even if you say no I will follow you." Tails answer "yeah! Me too." Fernando answer "Follow me but if you loose me in the way is your fault cause whit me you aren't."

Fernando goes...

Knuckles said "I will go" Tails answer "me too."

Fernando said "what I say is the truest now were we need to go first."

Banjo said "Hello Mr. zoink." Fernando answers "no man is just that another adventure." Banjo answer "Ill go whit you because I hadn't a contract whit Nintendo that they're bastards well ill go whit you okay" Fernando answers "okay"

Authors note "Thanks for someone that makes me some review I Discover Something and Sorry for Remake another Story but I Am Full of Ideas"


End file.
